


Goodbye.

by smileirwin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: RIP Allison Argent, i cant believe its been a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileirwin/pseuds/smileirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't supposed to die like that.</p>
<p>She wasn't supposed to die at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> a super short drabble to commemorate the one year anniversary of Allison's death

Lydia saw what happened.

She might not have _seen_ it, but she saw it.

She felt it.

She saw the sword stab her stomach, and it felt just as painful as if it was _she_ who had been stabbed.

_It happened so fast._

Her legs began to shake underneath her, as she fell onto her knees. She felt something in her throat, but she tried to suppress it. By screaming, it was only solidifying the fact that Allison was, in fact, dead. And she refused to accept that. But Lydia was only able to suppress the urge for a minute or two, before it got too strong.

She screamed.

_Allison Argent is dead._

She wasn't supposed to die like that.

She wasn't supposed to die at all.

But she did. 

_Allison Argent is dead._

And Lydia never got to say goodbye.


End file.
